Herblore skillguide
Hello players of Lethium and welcome to my herblore guide including SWAMP TAR which most of you dont know about. With this guide I aim to show you some ways of training your herblore meaning a greater creation of overloads, extremes and super potions. This will be using the tar method early on and should help a great deal. PLEASE READ THE WHOLE GUIDE BEFORE YOU START SO YOU CAN SEE WHY I ASK TO SAVE SOME SECONDARIES FOR LATER! Starting off! You can buy vials and eye of newts from the Herblore person called Jatix in Taverly. To get to Taverly use a teleport tab to go to Falador then walk to Taverly. Taverly is a herblore persons heaven. It has eye of newts, vials, fountains to fill your vials and most importantly DRUIDS! Druids are very low on hit points but drop every single herb possible making herblore much easier. With herblore you simply follow the skill guide by clicking the herblore icon and you gain secondaries from various monsters. Secondaries can be dropped by cave crawlers and other various monsters in Lethium. Another secondary is SWAMP TAR! Swamp tar is found north-west of the Gnome Stronghold as shown on this map. Collect it from the floor and use it on various herbs. To figure out experience given by herbs and potions just times it by 75 compared to real runescape. This image will show you how it is set up, as for experience times it by 75! Now lets begin with a step by step guide! Level 1 to Level 19 Starting off from level one is not as hard as you think. To start off kill chaos druids and get as much guam as possible. Try and keep the guam for later use on tar and potions! Just clean herbs until level 3 herblore. From level three start creating attack potions with the eye of newt from the store and guam you have picked up. giving 1875 experience in a few easy steps. Next try creating anti poison. The herbs are from chaos druids and the unicorn horn dust from Cave Crawlers which look like: ALSO FOR GREAT CLEAN HERBS GO TO SCORPIONS. They are level 59 on the third level of the stronghold of security next to spiders and catablepon! Do this till level 19 because the next potion at level 12 is a strength potion which uses LIMPWURT ROOTS. Limpwurt roots are very valuable and needed for more important potions. I suggest keeping the roots for later but if you want you can make strength potions although I highly do not recommend it! Level 19 to Level 31! From level 19 to 31 you have the choice of creating Guam tar to level 31 or other potions. It is up to you. But to create guam tar get guam from the druids and get tar from the swamp shown on the above map! The experience is 2,250 per creation. You are kind of forced to do this to 30 or 31. At 30 you can make defence potions if you please. This is a cheap and easy way though! PLEASE NOTE THAT CREATING STRENGTH POTIONS OR ANTIPOISONS WILL GIVE MORE EXPERIENCE BUT AT A GREATER COST! This is because secondaries ARE HARD TO GET! It is all up to you! Defence potions are made up of ranarr from the druids and white berries again from cave crawlers. Level 31 to Level 45! When you reach level 31 you will be able to create marentill tar. Do this or create ANY of the other previously mentioned potions to level 38. At level 38 it becomes a bit easier when you can create prayer potions. Simply get some ranarr from the druids and some snape grass which is dropped by the cave crawlers and also a loot from some imps. Create prayer potions to level 44 where you can create harralander tar. Or you can keep creating prayer potions. Remember the reason tar is created is because the secondaries are VERY easy to get compared to snape grass. Level 45 to Level 66! At 45 you have reached a milestone in herblore history! Once you are level 45 herblore you can start using irits and eye of newts to create super attack potions! These are the best potions to create because eye of newts are plenty and all you need is irits from the druids. Then you can keep making these or try to make super antipoisons at level 48 by using irit and ground unicorn horn DEPENDING ON IF YOU SAVED IT FROM BEFORE! You can then create a useless fishing potion at level 50 using snape grass from crawlers and avantoe. This is up to you as usual. Continue with the previous methods depending on what items you have until level 55 herblore. At level 55 you can create super strengths by mixing kwuarm from chaos druids and the LIMPWURT ROOTS YOU SAVED FROM BEFORE At level 66 you can finally create the final super potion, super defence. This uses candatine from druids and white berries from crawlers. Keep these potions as you need them for extremes. Level 66 to Level 88 VERY BIG GAP!!!! This is the hardest thing about herblore. Getting from 66 to level 88!!!! I usually get very desperate and create whatever I can. I suggest from 66 to 78 create super defence potions or any other super potions or fishing pots as mentioned above. Then from 78 to 88 I get desperate and create Zamarok Brews from torstol and jangleberries although I shouldnt as Torstol is very valuable later on! Jangleberries are from gourmet imps as i recall and soon more monsters should be added that drop them. The torstol is of course from chaos druids. Then at 88 you can create extreme potions which would fetch a great price ingame! Level 88 to Level 99 VERY BIG GAP!!!! Well my friends you have read all of my guide and you are soooo close to level 99 herblore. From 88 to 96 create extreme potions. This is where you use your super potions from before and all the spare herbs from druids! The only problem is that it is kind of impossible to create extreme magic and ranging. I will ask Tyluur to add the items needed for it! This image shows you the xp and what is needed: Do this until level 96 herblore. At level 96 you can create the greatest potion of all time. THE OVERLOAD! Create an overload from all the extremes and a torstol! This is the end of my guide. Thank you for reading and dont forget to like and rate! If anything needs to be added such as better methods just ask me. Also comment if you think it deserves a sticky! GUIDE BY INSANE